Minaminokun's life after his choice
by shuichikurama4613
Summary: it is an OC story between Shuichi and his past friend who died in the illness like what was the illness of Shuichi's mother but however it wasn't treated. Now his past friend returned bringing back their promise of going togrher, but is it possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Yu Yu Hakusho presents:**

**Shuichi's life after he chose his human life**

**Chapter 1: The coming of the mysterious detective**

As the spirit world and the human is at endangeres state, the Spirit world decided to send a detective from the special soul forces to the human world to investigate and also protect that world from any harm and know where is the heart f the increasing number of Class A, B and Class S demons going to the human world. The Prince of the Spirit world, Koenma-sama, called the strongest detective in the Special soul forces for Yusuke Urameshi is not anymore part of this force for he is a demon so..... Koenma-sama sent Sayuuri Mika a girl with a height of 5'8 and 1/2" dressed in white-red kimono with sword hanging at the back and a long hair ponytailed buther kimono is just like for samurai's and a strong ruby colored eyes.

"Special soul forces detective no. 00001: Sayuuri Mika."

"Hai, nan desu ka Koenma-sama"

"I want you to go to the human world and investigate there and protect that town from the demons and if possible kill the demons' source of energy."

"Hai,"

"Ok go to the dimensional gate of spirit world and the human world... the gate is already opened for you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Koenma-sama."

Then she went to the human world which she left 11 years ago (she's 7 that time). The snow is slowly falls from the dark sky, children are playing at the park and making snowman some played snowballs and others were playing in the slide and swing. They seemed very happy but she still walked at the park with no word to speak or think but then she suddenly remembered a young boy's face then a man with long red hair which Botan said: "I love him!" Is it possible that guy that Botan said that she loved is also Shui from her past 11 years ago? Then she hold her star shaped necklace when they promised 11 years ago. Then her face turned red and ran quickly and bumped a red-haired guy whose hair were almost at his waist a green eyed creature and always has a book could it be Botan's loved person?

"I'm sorry miss, are you alright?"

She raised an scary stare at him with her ruby colored eyes and said: "You should be more careful on your way mister!"

"I'm sorry but I should said that line for you're running without looking on your way." the redhead answered.

"So it is my fault then? It is yours you know I was Running because I was on a hurry it's your fault for not dodging it!"

"Konichiwa Shuichi-kun!!" a certain homo sapiens greeted.

"Hi, Maya-chan." the redhead answered back.

"I'll go now." Mika said.

Then she went.

"Who's that girl, do you know him Shuichi-kun?" Maya query.

"No, it's just she's familiar I thought I saw her before." he answered.

Then she arrived to the location where she lived and the house is like a traditional old Japanese house with a small pond with 7 goldfishes on the side there was a big Sakura tree who is covered now with snow. So now she went inside the house to begin her cooking and being ready for tomorrow's class _in class 3-5 in Meiou Academy_. On her second return again in this world, would she find Shui-kun in this large area of Tokyo? She then thinks about the redhead guy who feels so gentle who carelessly bumped her on the middle of the park. _That guy he seems to look like __him __nut that's the man said that Botan wants and loved. That can't be if that's __him __I'll destroy my promise to Botan for I too have some __business__ with him. _She shut her eyes quickly and to prepare her for the day tomorrow _at class 3-5 at Meiou Academy would it be her best stay?_

**Note from the author:**

Ok thanks for reading. Well this my first time to post at this website so please review to give you a better plot and enjoy to my story. So please review.. Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New day at Meiou Academy: Shuichi's new classmate in 3-5**

On her second stay at the human world, today, she would begin her new life as a Senior High at Meiou Academy and at the same time a full stationed detective of the Spirit world to kill the source on the strange disappearance of human beings as they thought that they're eaten by high-class of demons from the Makai world but it's questionable for iif humans were eaten how could that even Yusuke or Kuwabara didn't felt aura of a certain attack. To clarify this, she's going to investigate the whole cause and nothing more.

But in her mind she's always disturbed with her 11 year old past here. Even though she's the head of the Special Forces of the Spirit world, yes she has own missions to do on her own account.

It was 5 am when she woke up. The cold winter morning seems to be a summer night 12am. A cold and snowy day made her to cook 20 bowls of ramen to satisfy her hunger. On 6am she began to prepare to go and five minutes after she went on her bicycle. On her way there again walked a redhead guy who's walking and reading a book. As she saw his side-viewed face it was him who bumped her on the park!! _That guy again! Why is he on the way to the Academy don't tell me… he's going there also what the… _she speed off the bicycle.

It was 7am when the bell rang for the homeroom class to begin. A female teacher then entered.

"I'm Ms. Nagai nice to meet you guys and I hope to enjoys your last year in the Academy" she said.

"Well we've a transfer student here.." she continued

"She comes from Italy, she also got a perfect score during the exam and also our top 1 here aside from Mr. Minamino, she's Sayuuri Mika. Mika-chan please enter." The door opened and there a girl with a bird wing hair style and her long straight hair kept in ponytail style and with a dark ruby entered to the class.

"Well she's good looking and also Intelligent. I didn't really believed that there will be a transfer student on a time like this." Namiko whispered to Maya.

"Does she like Shuichi-kun?" Maya responded.

"Dunno." Namiko said.

"Ok class silence.. well Ms. Sayuuri you'll be sitting at hmmm… Shuichi's chair at the back is vacant you can occupy that." The teacher the pointed the chair at the back of the redhead guy near the window. _So Shuichi is his name huh?_ Then she proceeded.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Shuichi could I call you Mika-chan?" the redhead said as he reach his hand as respect to her. She stared hi to him angrily and proceed to her seat.

As the classes then finished, Mika wanted to go home but some members of the press come to her.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"You're the transfer student right? Well we're just interviewing you on how did you feel being seated near the sought guy in school? And why didn't you shake hands with him when he reached his hand to you?" one member of the press said.

"Huh? Be quiet please." She responded.

"We need answers now Ms. Sayuuri" the member demanded.

But a strange and strong spirit force was felt by her and unwittingly by Shuichi.

**Note from the author:**

For those who reviewed, honto arigato gozaimasu and I hope I can make you enjoy my story. FYI this is not OOC or Mary sue because you might be thinking that Shuichi is an OOC or this story is Mary Sue. Shuichi is playing a large role on my fanfic. Thanks for reading…… I'll let the next chapter will be posted soon!! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Strong Spiritual force: Mika's identity revealed!!!**

Mika then ran to the rooftop and left the press behind to face the creature.

"Ms. Sayuuri your answer!"

"Gomen ne, ask next time." She responded.

Also Shuichi went to the rooftop but hid behind the door when he saw too Mika is there. _What's she doing there? Didn't she knew she's putting her life on danger? __But __how will I face the demon without noticing by her? _He was about to move but Mika talked to the demon.

"Demon! I'll not let you touch anyone here you'll die in front of me, the special forces of the Spirit world no. 0001, Sayuuri Mika"

She changed to her white-red kimono and began to attack the demon she release one of her talisman and said a spell and put to demon's head and the demon can't fight back and vanished.

"What's this a demon attacks in time of this? I think they've increased their number now than before. Huh? Whose there?" she throw another talisman and Shuichi catch it.

"Mr. Minamino what're you doing there?"

"Oh I see, so you're the one sent by Koenma here." He then returned her talisman to her.

"How did you know about Koenma-sama?" she said as she raises her sword to him.

"Um well he did support us during the Makai tournament about last year and he is Yusuke's boss right?"

"Yusuke that ex-detective of the Spirit world huh."

"Hey now that you know my identity I should kill you because no one knows me. Prepare to die Mr. Minamino!"

"Oi! I didn't say anything like that I just heard it here because I also felt that presence myself."

"Shut up you redhead loser! DIE!!!!!!!"

As she began to attack unfortunately for Shuichi he has no choice also to attack her 'coz or else he'll die.

"DIE!!"

"Rose whip!"

"So you have your own weapon, try to defeat me loser or die!"

Shuichi then block her attacks and made his rose whip caused Mika's both arms to bleed and her legs and her cheek. Well he did continue until to reach the point that Mika was already lying on the floor then he stopped attacking.

"Hey I didn't say that you stop. Don't think that I'm a girl who doesn't know how to fight, I can still fight."

She forcedly made herself to stand but she was collapse and landed to Shuichi's arms and brought her to the clinic for treatment to her wounds.

"Sure this girl is really strong that mange to speak and to force herself to stand after that attack." He said with a smile.

**Note from the author:**

Thanks for reading or reviewing my story. Please continue to read until to the last part. Arigato gozaimasu….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mika's swore of revenge**

On the clinic Mika was laid asleep as her wounds was tend to heal with the help of Shuichi's healing power. He was reading some kind of a book as he waited Mika to wake up. After 10 minutes Mika's eyes opened and found a man reading at her right side. As her vision cleared the man spoke.

"Are you okay Mika-chan?"

She stand immediately with an anger stare and..

"Bastard! Why didn't you kill me? Stop being so gentle!"

"But if I didn't stop how will you do the mission Koenma sent to you?"

She paused for a moment and thought about it and realized how she could do the job, guess he was right. But her thought was broken when he again spoke.

"You're brave though with your wounds you did continue challenged me I was surprised with that." said with a smile.

She blushed for no one complimented her but instead of thanking she hold her fist and punched him on his face.

"Uro ru…. What a great punch! You could still punch even though you're wounded, you're really strong."

"Shut up! Ouch! My arm."

"Careful they're not healed yet stay there ok just rest there and I'll go back now… bye Mika-chan."

He patted her head like a little child and kissed her forehead. She was irritated she is planning to attack him but her leg has injuries which is really painful so she let him pass this time but the nurse saw it. After that she turned back and pretended nothing happened.

"Please take care of her."

"Hai, Minamino-san"

"Arigato gozaimasu"

"Doo itashimashite."

He went back to the classroom.

_That BASTARD he patted me like a child!!! I shall have my revenge to that guy!!!_

"You're lucky, Sayuuri-san"

"What?! Are you insulting me or what? And why am I lucky anyway?"

"You know what every girl in this school wants to be close and talked with him but you he even kissed you in the forehead and carried here. When he's outside he's really serious and before some of the girls admit their feelings to him but all were rejected he's really mysterious guy."

"Hey why are you saying that I'm not expecting that kind of scene also? Don't tell me you also admit to him and got rejected?"

"That's correct… know what? Last valentines day he made himself absent because all the girls would give him chocolates in his locker, seat and everywhere!! And last year Maya admitted to the whole school about her feelings for Shuichi. Shuichi was embarrassed by that and now I do not know if he rejected her or not yet the issue continues until now."

"I see. When did he got transferred here?"

"He was transferred here when he's going to be a freshman… hold it why are you asking? Tell me new student you like him do you?"

"What the hell are you thinking? I can't like a guy like that which is too shiny which makes my nose to bleed and melt me to death!!!"

"Well it's first in the history that there is one girl didn't like him."

"Shut up."

She stare at the window and saw the archery club practicing and on the left side there stood Shuichi and many girls were shouting for him. She begin to shoot the arrow to the bulls eye and he did… the arrow was a bull eye and the girls was howling at it. She got irritated when he saw Shuichi smiled… he's too shiny that would make her nose to bleed and melt her to death… yes she have her nose to bleed when he turned to her and smiled. _Squirt! Nose bleed!!! That bastard why just he is too shiny!!! I shall kill him! _Yet her thought was disturbed when a strong presence was felt again _demon? But I thought they can't attack now? Don't tell me the barrier was already destroyed or almost destroyed? _She attempted to go but the nurse stopped her but she showed her a sleeping power and fell her asleep. _gomen ne I'll go now._ She jumped on the window with her injuries and spread the sleeping powder yet the person who has a Spiritual power could withstand this kind of potion. So everyone fell asleep except for Kaito, Maya (who's hiding), and Shuichi. She ran and summoned a spell and cast her talisman. And get Shuichi's bow and arrow and began to fire it. Destruction spell no. 107: multiple arrows. The arrow which was shot grew many and fired all the demons that were from the sky. Shuichi was amused on what he saw and Mika fall off on her knees as her spirit force was weaken so much which made her not to stand. Shuichi immediately carried her but the effect of the sleeping power was over everyone got up and saw the scene, Shuichi was carrying the new student which made them to misunderstand it.

_Shuichi likes the new student!!!!!_

**Note from the author:**

This story was in my mind when I was a little child and the Yu Yu Hakusho was first aired in GMA. Since then I already liked that red haired guy they called Dennis. That then I've been thinking about it and fortunately I have also a friend who liked him also. When I read the fanfic about on Love can kill and Everybody loves Shuichi, I and my friend got our horns to sprout because of anger. Sorry for those who were affected it's just my opinion. Well after that don't forget to review to it and thanks for reading.

Arigato gozaimasu!!!! =-D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The intriguing news in the academy: School Rumble!!! Part 1**

The school saw the scene and realizes that Shuichi likes the new student. One members of the student paper took pictures of it and Shuichi looked at the exhausted new student, Mika and got pity and he thought of a plan. So he immediately jumped and went to the clinic again and with his things, he carried Mika with her bag and go home.

In Shuichi's house, he laid Mika down to his bed and made her wounds to heal and he measured his temperature and he found out that she had a fever and she's sweating so he called his mom to change her clothes to enable the situation to be light. She was laid still he long hair made the scene beautiful and she looked cute. _You do remind me of someone I promised 11 years ago. _He turned bright red and forcing himself to forget it. _Geez what am I thinking? She's only a new student though she reminds me of __her__ it doesn't mean she's really __her__. When she founds it out, I'll get boxed and kicked her out. _ As expected she woke up and found again a man on her right sitting and he smiled. She stood up and she planned to punch him again but he smiled and made her nose bleed.

"Are you alright? You seemed you have nose bleed."

"it's your fault you're too shiny which made me nose bleed and melt me!! I shall KILL YOU!!!"

Instead of being afraid, he smiled again. Her nose released a fountain of blood to his face and without noticing, the ribbon on her yokata which was the dress changed to her when her uniform got wet, loosens and it revealed a—slender body of a woman. Shuichi's face got red and she stopped and saw her yokata was down. She was really angry.

"PERVERT BASTARD!!! How dare you to peep at woman's body! You shall die!!"

"Hey wait, I didn't mean that to see it, you move that's why it was loosened."

She tied the ribbon again and stood up.

"Hey you're not well yet. Stay still."

"Shut up, I'll go home now it's getting late.

"Yeah but would mind to have your dinner here? My mom cooked ramen, sushi with special toppings, and I think she cooked more so I think you should have your dinner here."

"Deal. But after that I'll go home got that?"

"Ok."

"Shui-kun dinner is already ready please also bring your friend here."

They went down. Mika was astonished on what she heard. _This guy is Shui-kun? How could it be? _They sat and eat. Mika first get her favorite food, sushi.

"Ma'am you cooked well."

"Oh really? I'm flattered. You know what when Shui-kun's childhood friend was eating here she also said that. And also you remind me of _her_."

"Who's _her_?"

"Mom please stop it now. It only makes me bring the sorrow I felt before."

"Gomen nasai Shui-kun also Mika-chan."

"It's okay you have the right to have information private and confidential. I'm finished. I'll go home now."

"Ok. Thank you for being a friend of Shui-kun. Shui-kun please accompany her to her house."

"Ok mom."

"No thanks I could handle myself."

"It's already late, anything could be happening to you." Shuichi said in concern.

"He's right Mika-chan please let him accompanies you to your house."

"Alright."

Both went out. As they walked, there was no voice heard from the two persons. But the silence was broken when one of Mika's wound felt painful which made her stop.

"Are you alright Mika-chan?"

"SHUT UP!! Ouch my arm!!"

"Can you walk?"

She continued to walk then stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"DUH don't you see this is already my house."

"SO big, did you live here alone?"

"Yeah, Koenma got my house cleaned before I came here. Ok I'm already here you could go home now."

"Sure."

Mika was about to close the gate and she turned back and…

"Wait." Mika said.

"What is it Mika-chan?"

"Well thank you for taking care of me today." She said as her face turned bright red.

"You're welcome. If you have problems about your mission just tell me I could help you out in any way I can."

She smiled slightly and closed the gate. Shuichi walked back home. _What did she eat? It seems she's kind a gentle a while ago._

The next day—everyone was waiting for those two to come. After a few minutes the two arrive at the same time. Mika has bondage under the uniform so that her wounds will not open. Members of the school paper ran towards them and interviewed.

"Mr. Minamino is it true that you like the new student?"

"Huh? No I don't I mean that I want to be friend to her that's all I can say…"

"HEY!! What the hell are you doing_?"_

"We'll ask you something… how did you felt when Mr. Minamino carried you?"

She could not answer their questions she jumped off and she drag Shuichi from the crowd and ran inside the campus.

_"I'm right they LIKED each other!!!" on of the press said_

**Note from the author:**

For all persons who read and reviewed, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!! I'm really happy to know that though this story is an OC I'm really happy you read this. Well this story might have caused you different reactions I hope you enjoyed it.

Preview:

Mika and Shuichi escape to the questions thrown to them, but could they escape the questions that were thrown from their hypothalamus? Maya and Botan will arrive in the next chapter. **Chapter 6: The intriguing news in the Academy: School Rumble part 2 **you don't wanna miss it.

TNX!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The intriguing news in the academy: School Rumble!!! Part 2**

Mika and Shuichi ran inside the campus and went to the locker room. Shuichi was astonished by the change of her attitude towards him. After that Mika got all her things and turned back. In her attempt to go to the classroom Shuichi stopped her and talked.

"Yeah what do you want? Want to get killed right now? Sorry just get to the rooftop at lunch and I'll kill you there."

"No… no… not about that."

"Then what is it? Classes are going to start within 20 minutes do want to say something just make it fast."

"Well um… why did you just changed your attitude and thought of dragging me out earlier that you don't want to have any connections with me?"

"As a detective of the Spirit world, one of our responsibilities is when one saves us or taking care of us after a battle when we have an injury, we should save them in return as a sign of our gratitude."

"You really have a high pride. So is that really?"

"What do you expect in return? I am well-trained detective and though we're detectives we're train how to be grateful also. And I don't know about that delinquent ex-detective of the Spirit world what happened to that."

"Well thanks… Mika-chan."

"What the… how dare you to call me by just that!! Remember we're not that close to just call me by that name!!! are you insulting me?"

"Hey!! I didn't say anything bad I just thank you."

"Shut up you redhead loser!!!"

"What? Who's redhead loser by the way?"

"Who's the student here that girls are going crazy with which has a red hair and looks like a woman? It's YOU!!!"

"So it's me then huh you bird haired girl."

"You!!! What will I do? This is the style of my hair unlike you redhead!!!"

"Bird haired… bird haired tweet… tweet"

"Shut up!!! DIE RIGHT HERE!"

She released her spirit bow and arrow and attempt to fire at him but the bell rang… time for classes. Both ran through the corridors and went inside but by the time they went inside the teacher was already discussing.

"Good morning what's your reason being so late?"

"Gomen nasai sensei." Both said as they bowed their heads.

"Proceed to your seats and open your books to page 146." She said and went back to discussing. At the back Kaitou and Maya were whispering.

"What with them that they were late in fact both of them arrived here early?"  
"Yeah… and the press chases them maybe they hide first and waited them to get lost."

"Maybe they've…"

Mika heard the conversation at the back.

"Hey, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing… nothing… he..he..he"

The class continued.

=======================================o0o=====================================

Lunch Time

The press spied for Mika and Shuichi outside the door. Then the two did go outside. They gathered around and continued to demand the answer for their thrown questions.

"Hey stop that! We're not going together and also I DON"T LIKE HIM!!! Satisfied now?"

"But what does it mean when Shuichi carried you Mika-chan?"

She can't answer it. Duh it's obvious she got collapse and was treated at his house and—and she got her yukata down and—and Shuichi saw _something. _ She doesn't know how to answer it so the only solution is to…

"RUN!!!" she shouted and ran to the rooftop as well as Shuichi.

o0o

Rooftop

The two again successfully avoided the press and sat and have lunch. They weren't seated at the spot. She opened her bento and ate. The place was quiet. The air was peacefully passed through the spaces of the place.

"Hey, redhead—"

"Who's redhead bird haired?"

"What the—what the… you!!! I just want to ask something idiot!!"

"Who do you think you're calling idiot, MORON!!!"

"Are you looking for a fight Mr. Minamino?"

"You're the one started it first."

But their argument was cut off when a strong spirit force was felt again. _Another demon is coming out again._

**Note from the author:**

For those who read and reviewed this story, I thank you very much. I know that some of you might say my OC is an mary sue but please she may be like that but she has also weakness. FYI I don't own them nor the characters. I just own the plot and some OC. Yoshihiro Togashi owns the story under the copyright of Studio Perriot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Botan's question**

_Another demon is coming out again. _Mika immediately stood up and face the demon.

"A detective huh? You're seem to be delicious and meaty nice to eat!!!" the demon said as his saliva was flowing to its mouth.

"Yuck!! Stop drooling there it's icky"

She attacked then and she was wounded by the demon's fang but she didn't saw that. She attacked the monster again and it was defeated. However at their backs there was someone looking at them. After the battle the wounded part of Mika's arm began to numb and sore.

"Are you okay Mika-chan?"

"My arm it looks that demon has a poison on the tip of its nails…"

"Let me see… the poison isn't that poisonous it could be rid off by a simple antiseptic solution and alcohol… let me bring you to the clinic to be properly treated." He smiled to her. He became shiny and Mika had a nose bleed.

"Bastard, stop being too shiny don't you have any mercy?!!"

"Huh? What are you saying bird haired?"

"What?! You redhead loser… I'll kill you!" she forced herself to stand but she fell, Shuichi caught her into his arms and _the only problem is how could I bring her to the clinic without noticing? _So he sneaked and brought her to the clinic.

==========================================o0o==================================

Dismissal Time

Both were walking to their houses (unfortunately for Mika, Shuichi's house is just 3 blocks from them so they should walk together). They passed in a park where children were playing baseball and on their right is a coffee shop. The child throws a ball but his teammate didn't catch the ball the ball directed to the coffee shop's window. The children ran on their speed and left the two standing. The ball went out and Shuichi caught it. The owner went out and saw the two holding the ball.

"You students, how dare you to break my glass!!"

"Excuse me but we didn't broke your glass." Mika said

"Making excuses there's the ball used to break the glass and your friends holding it."

"But we didn't use the ball the children were playing softball and the throw it there. Also he's not my friend just my neighbor."

"I'm sorry about my friend ma'am… how much is the cost for that broken glass maybe we could pay for it."

"What?! Are you fooling around here redhead? We're innocent."

"Well the glass is worth 5000 yen to be exact."

"What?! 5000 yen for a glass only?" both exclaimed.

"What's your 'what' there? Can't you see it's a fiber glass and you know it's expensive?"

"Bird haired how much is your money there?"

"Stop calling me redhead, I've got only 700 yen here, you?"

"I've only 600 yen here."

"So these students are empty pockets. So to pay your debt you're going to work here 'til you pay it. No complaints you're going to start working here tomorrow, 6pm-9pm, got it?"

"We have no choice…" both sighed.

After that both walked home.

==========================================o0o==================================

Mika's house

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri nasai Mika-chan."

"Who's there?"

Mika went to the bedroom and saw Botan sitting.

"Mika-chan daijubu desu ka?"

"As you can see I'm not."

"What happened?"

"Ugh… me and that _redhead_ were suspected to broke that fiber glass window in that coffee shop in fact we weren't… and tomorrow we'll be working there."

"Who's that _redhead_?

"Duh the one you said to me that you like. Ugh that guy's have got some nerve."

"Why?"

"Imagine when I came here I met him and bumped me and did not apologize, then he is my neighbor, he's too kind, he treated my wounds and treats me as a little child and… and…"

"And?"

"He saw… my naked body… that's why I hate him and also he's too shiny it always made me nosebleed."

"So I see… AHA!! It's either he likes you or you like him!"

"What are you insulting or something?! How could I like a guy like that that BASTARD?"

"Oh I see… but if he doesn't feel anything about you why did he insist on treating your wounds and be kind to you?"

"Shut up. That's really his attitude that's why many girls like him. Also he has already Maya."

"Are you jealous?"

"What the heck… I didn't say anything like that!"

"But it's in your face… you're blushing. So you really like him."

"NO I'm NOT!!!"

She cooked their dinner and slept. _Do I really like him? NO NO!!! that can't be! Or else I'll be fighting with Botan and Maya._

**Note from the author:**

Hello guys!!! Thank you for reading my fanfic and reviewed especially jychan and all who favorite this and appreciate. I hope I could get more reviews and I let you get your boredom and you enjoyed.

**Preview:**

Tomorrow's a new day for Mika. She'll be working in the coffee shop with that silly redhead for 3 hours. Could she realize her feelings for Shuichi aside from anger or could Shuichi realize his feelings of something to Mika? Next chapter, **Chapter 8: Work at the coffee shop. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Work at the coffee shop**

The next day Mika woke up and went to school. Before leaving she noticed that Botan did already left the house earlier. So then she walked. To her misfortune, Shuichi also walk to the same street going to school. Shuichi already noticed Mika so he turned and smiled.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Mika-chan."

"Ohayou… WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Hai."

"Will you stop tossing me? Are you stupid or just nuts?"

"Sorry,"

He suddenly turned shiny for Mika's eyes and as usual, _NOSEBLEED_!

"Son of light back off or I'll kill you right this instant!! Redhead!"

"Oh so there's a love quarrel here or something like that… so sweet!" Maya said as she also walked towards their direction.

"Ohayou Maya-chan."

"Ohayou Shuichi-kun Mika-chan."

Mika didn't reply… she just went on her way.

"What's with her?" Maya queried.

"I don't know… let's go now we might get late."

=========================================o0o===================================

Meiou High

They've just arrive into their rooms. A minute later the bell rang which signals classes to begin. On their science class, their teacher asked for the scientific name of a kind of plant and asked for its uses and if this plant is herbal or not and which kind of plant it belongs. Both got the correct answer.

During their free time the gardening club and the science club would always chase them both because:

"Onegai Sayuuri-san, MInamino-san, you are the ones who could save our club because your both intelligent and both of you really have a great impact to the students here." The president of both clubs said and kneel before them and pleading.

"What do you really think we have that kind of relationship? And besides, I'm in my first year in senior high." Mika said in return.

"But…"

"She's right we're just in our first year in senior high we're too young."

"Ok fine… we're gonna join you both clubs." Mika said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." And they left.

Afternoon in same day, they went to the same coffee shop where they were suspected as culprits for breaking the 5000 yen worth of glass.

"Good thing you remember to come back." The owner said.

"May I know how long will we work here?"

"A month will do."

"What a month working here with that redhead here?"

"What do you want a year?"

"No, of course not. I can't stand working with that redhead."

"You have no choice, you're going to pay it with your work… okay Mimi and Uzura we have new workers here, kindly get their uniforms so that they could start now."

And so they changed into their uniforms… the redhead really looked handsome in his red vest with black necktie and slacks, white polo shirt beneath and a black apron tied in his waist. (FYI: it's not the apron being used by girls you may think that I'm dressing him like a girl.) He went out in the dressing room and shocked when he saw Mika was looking so cute he turned bright red. Mika saw about his reaction her ruby colored eyes burned with fury.

"Redhead, what are you looking at?!"

"Nothing… it's just that you look cute in that outfit… that's all."

"Stop that, idiot! You know very well I was just forced to pay a glass who's NOT OUR FAULT!!"

Silence turned in. Then they began to work.

It's already 8pm they still work. It's already last hour that they would be together with the redhead. Many orders came in because of the new crew.

"Redhead this order number 21 give it to table 2."

"Ok bird haired."

But then the coffee got spilled on Mika's right hand and the coffee is really hot. Mika just wipe the coffee but it really hurt her hand. Shuichi give her an ice pack to her hand. He holds her hand gently and put the ice pack.

"Don't worry it'll be alright after a minute or two. I'll take care of the orders." He smiled to her.

"Shut up there redhead. It doesn't hurt at all… ow! It does."

"Just put that there and it'll be okay." He kissed her in her forehead and went off to the orders.

_What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to test me? Well I can't hide the fact that he's kind a handsome, intelligent and… and… what am I thinking that son of light should be killed or else I'll get melted. NOSEBLEED!!! _She holds the ice pack and got a little red as she felt the warmth of Shuichi's lips in her forehead. _What the… why am I thinking about him? I should think on how I could pay this debt and to find that source of that strange happening here like Koenma said and to find Shui-kun which I left him 11 years ago. _The pain was gone. She continued to work and unfortunately, he met Shuichi face to face she can't look directly on him after that. She looked down and went on. Also for Shuichi he can't also look directly on her because he didn't understand why he did that to Mika also. He's confused.

Working is over and they went on their respective homes. Mika and Shuichi went on the same way. Silence was in. it was too silent that they could hear cricket songs.

Both were thinking on what to say to each other. At last they are in their homes but they didn't bother to say good bye. They went in and slept.

_Oh no, don't tell me I already like him!_

**Note from the author:**

Really at first I was thinking that this would be a shonen but I don't understand why it turn this way a shojo… I'm confused. But well for those who did support me in my work specially those who reviewed, made my sory a favorite and those who read this, arigatou gozaimasu.

I hope you'll continue to read and support.

P.S:

Enjoy your reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

_No, this can't be, don't tell me I'm starting to have a crush on him! It's a lie! It can't be true! Maybe I'm just over thinking but if I really do have… I must kill him right away. What the heck is going on? My human feelings came back. I thought that I've already sealed it before I came here, that redhead bastard, he broke it. _Mika can not understand what's happening on her. She thought that her little hypothalamus has overtaken her big cerebrum in her head. She immediately got dressed and rode her bicycle going to the school. She has bondage on her right hand to temporarily stop the pain it caused when that cup of coffee spilled in her hand. With that memory, she always turn bright red especially the part when Shuichi kissed her in the forehead. She can't erase that part. In that very moment, she felt warmth, protection and calmness on him with his warm lips which made her almost melt and in which the girls would like Shuichi do to them. She kept viewing that clip but unfortunately she met that stupid redhead.

"What?!"

"Go… Good morning, Mika-chan"

"You… don't call me in that manner idiot redhead!"

"What's wrong I just greeted you is that bad?"

"No but calling me 'Mika-chan' makes it bad. What's the point of calling me in that name where the fact you and I are not close so shut your mouth up!"

"So I'll call you bird haired by now."

"Shut up redhead."

"Bird haired"

"Shut up."

"Bird haired"

"Shut up!! I'm angry now."

"Oh so a bird haired person knows how to angry…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Shuichi was laughing when he saw Mika was angry. She did look funny.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your face…"

"What… what's in my face?"

"You look funny when you're angry." He continued to laugh.

In his laughter, she remembered a familiar face… someone close and dear to her. She stops talking. _What's with this guy he looks like 'him'? The way he laughs and talks to me, the way he treated me and the way he look at me. Why is he like that? Don't tell me he's 'him'! it would be better if I observe him first._

"Bird haired… Birds haired… are you alright? You seem that your mind is floating somewhere. C'mon let's go, we'll be late."

"What? um… yeah."

"Huh?"

"I said, LET"S GO!!! Idiot redhead!"

"Yes, bird haired."

"One more and I'll kill right here."

"Hey I was joking."

"Shut up."

She pedaled and went to the locker room. Few minutes she went to the classroom. She was surprised when she saw Botan inside.

"Botan? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Mika-chan… ohayo… well I'm here to watch you both."

"What watch you both?"

"Just joking… well I'm here to observe that girl with a brown hair and looks like an ice cream."

"Kitajima Maya… that's her name… she could see demons not like other humans do though I didn't say it yet to her. And also she's the one I told you your rival."

"I'm surrendering to him now."

"What? But why?"

"I know that you like him so if I'll not surrender, it'll be tough for me to win."

"Hey, who said that I like him by the way?"

"Though you're not saying it, but it's obvious."

"How did you say that?"

But their conversation was interrupted when Shuichi went inside. Mika immediately sit on her seat and so with Botan. She turned silent. Classes begun. _If he is really 'him', he should have that thing. It would be better if I investigate first. But if Botan's saying that I like him, is that true? But why I'm feeling this way too? It's a lie I can't be… have a… crush on HIM!!!_

_Though she's not aware of it but I'm sure she has feelings for him. _Botan thought as she stare at Mika.

**Note from the author:**

Hello guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic though its kind a weird… thank you really. Well I don't know why I made this chapter shorter than the others but my Chapter 3 is the shortest 27.0 KB. Well please again read and review the next chapters of my fanfic. To tell you I have a hard time to name my chapters 'coz I'm not fond of making one. So when I write, I always put the title after I finished writing the whole content of the chapter.

Pls. answer this:

(2x-y) (4x+2xy+2y) = ?

Please review

TNXJ


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Who knows?**

The classes ended. All of the students went outside. It's a sunny afternoon though not for Mika, duh, she's gonna work again with that idiot redhead for 3 hours again.

"Mika-chan, you're not going home?"

"No, I'll be going with that redhead."

"A date? You didn't say anything like that… you and Shuichi are going faster."

"What the… I didn't say a date, we'll going to work."

"Where?"

"To the coffee shop 'coz we're suspected that we broke 5000 yen worth of fiber glass which we don't."

"Even though you're going together, so it's considered as a date."

"Why if we're together it doesn't consider as a date."

"Of course it is!"

"Cut it right there… FYI I'm not interested in things like that and also I'll clarify it… I DON"T LIKE HIM!!"

"Mika-chan, the rare plants protection club is calling us to the student meeting."

"Nani?! Ok I'll go now. And who told you again the permission to call me in that name again redhead?!"

"What will I call you bird haired?"

"I'm not a BIRD REDHEAD!!"

"What will I call you?"

"Sayuuri-san"

"What? I'll call you Sayuuri-san, you're not my senpai."

"Shut up redhead."

"Quit calling me redhead 'coz I'm not one."

"What? You're not a redhead? Kindly please look what's the color of your hair or you're just colorblind."

"Oi! I have a name and its Shuichi Minamino, so please don't call me redhead."

"So if you want to be called in your proper name call me Sayuuri-san got that?!"

"It's fine with me bird haired."

"What was it?"

"I said it's fine with me Sayuuri-san." _Whew, she has a sharp sense of hearing if I didn't make my voice softer surely she'll call me again redhead which I don't really like because it'll just reminds me of 'her'._

His thinking was stopped when Botan and Maya looked at them and laugh.

"What is it?"

"Both of you really behaving like kindergarten kids. You really resemble to each other and it seems that I didn't saw Shuichi behaving like this before." Maya said as she laughs again.

"She's right Mika-chan you and Shuichi really resemble to each other." She laughed again.

"What? Cut it right there!"

"You're angry?"

"She's turning red."

"Shut up."

"Mika do you like Shuichi?" Botan again queried and this question made Maya silent.

"Who knows?"

"What?"

"I said WHO KNOWS?!! Quit asking that question again please it's already pissing me off!"

"Sorry but it seems your answer got different from your answer awhile ago."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing"

Shuichi was silent. He then broke their conversation.

"Mika—Sayuuri-san let's go now. The club is already waiting for us."

"Later then, ikimasu."

They went to the meeting.

==========================================o0o================================== 

Rare plants protection club meeting…

They were late in the meeting. The club was electing again who'll be the president of the club so that the club could get back their lost budget.

"Onegai Minamino-san be our president!! We're already hopeless."

"….but I'm in my first year in senior, the president should be a senior in their second year… but if you insist ask that bird—no Sayuuri-san."

"Sayuuri-san?"

"I told you when I joined this club that I don't want to be an officer... sorry."

"Okay!! We have our new club president and vice president."

"What? We didn't even elected yet." One of the members said.

"Nope. Our president is Minamino-san and our vice is Sayuuri-san."

"Hey what are you doing? I said that I don't want to be an officer but what the heck are you doing?"

"Gomen nasai Sayuuri-san… we're already hopeless."

Out of pity, Mika agreed to their decision.

"Fine, I'll be vice president for one condition: don't let that redhead—I mean, Mr. Minamino be the president."

"But we…"

"But bird—I mean Sayuuri-san, you have a point but they are expecting that they would get their budget back… would you dare to break their expectation?"

"I didn't say that! I mean, fine do what you wish."

"Thank goodness Sayuuri-san and Minamino-san, both of you save our club."

"Doo itashimashite.."

"Ok. Meeting dismissed."

They went out. It's 5:30pm. Mika went first to the garden of the club to check for plants. She found that the club is not just growing and propagating rare plants, they also plant plants that bear fruits. As she walked, she saw a beautiful red rose growing. She sat down to see the rose. She was amused watching the red rose and she felt a spiritual force.

"Who's there?"

A guy with a red hair went out.

"Red—I mean Minamino-san, nan desu ka?"

"Nani mo nai desu bird—I mean Sayuuri-san. You seemed amused looking in that red rose… I planted it when I was first year in my junior high. I just went here to check that out then I found you here."

"What? It's your plant? Sorry I got amused it's beautiful one… sorry… I'll go now."

"Wait." Shuichi grabbed Mika's hand.

"What?"

"If you want you could visit here any time. I'll give you one of the roses here." He started to cut the rose Mika was looking at."

"Hey! It's your plant you don't need to cut that."

"Here you go… let's say that this is a thank you gift." He handed the rose to Mika.

"For what?"

"For appreciating my plant. This club isn't that popular and a little of people appreciate our plants."

"Oi, you don't need to do that… but this rose is really beautiful indeed… thanks."

"You're welcome. Aha! There it is!"

"What?"

"Though you're acting like a guy but you do love flowers… so you're girly inside. Red rose is just your weakness."

"What's wrong if I love red rose huh? It doesn't mean that I'm a girl!" She turned back.

"Sayuuri-san…"

"Do you want to get killed?!"

"Hey, you're really a hothead… got admit it you like flowers there's nothing wrong if you say so."

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Say it."

"I will really kill you!"

"Say it before you kill me."

"You have really a nerve to say that…"

"Say it."

"Fine… I LOVE FLOWERS SPECIALLY RED ROSES! Satisfied now?"

"You really did admit it." He laughed.

"Idiot, it's already six. We'll have to work."

"Let's go Sayuuri-san."

"Shut up."

"C'mon rose-girl!"

"CUT IT OFF OR I"LL KILL YOU!!!"

He laughed as Mika is chasing him. They arrive in the coffee shop and worked.

**Note from the author:**

Hello guys thanks really for reading and reviewing my story. Gosh I was typing this as I'm listening to anime music here… it's kind a bored in the house. Even though I play games I got bored easily so I typed my fanfic so that here will no boredom here. Oi, jychan tnx kayo ha… friend nako si _tita bayot sa friendster check ako account: __.friendster/hitsaugayaminamino__ pls. i-add ko 'di ko kabalo unsaun. _

Please review:

TNX


End file.
